Blackmailing
by RoseyR
Summary: When Len sees Rin and Mikuo doing something naughty, let's say he's going to blackmail Rin-chan to do whatever he wants, especially something sexy. RinxLen Rated M for Adult theme


**Hey guys!~ and welcome to a new rinxlen lemon story! hope you like it~**

**I made this after getting into a lot of RinxLen lemon stories, where Len blackmails Rin into having sex with him...yeah! anyways let's hope this story is good for you guys~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

**Note/Warning: It you are underage or don't like these type of stories, please don't read it and don't complain about it to me. Thank you.**

**Rated: M for Sexual theme**

* * *

Rin was walking to school, minding her own business, but then she was face to face with Len Kagamine, the school's playboy.

"What do you want Kagamine-san? you're sorta blocking my way and I need to get to class," Rin said with a annoyed look on her face.

"Nothing much, I was just wondering if you like to come over to my house-"

"Hold it right there mister, you may have gotten half of the females in this school to do whatever you say, but I'm not one of them, so if you excuse me, but as school president, I have to make the morning announcement," Rin said as she continues walking into the school building.

"...Damn it..." Len cursed under his breath, he then started walking inside to get to his next class.

Rin Kagane is one of the most respected and strong girl in the school, which is one of the reasons why she is school president, and no one has ever seen her doing anything that could make everyone think badly of her, no one knows her secrets or pretty much anything that's bad. Rin Kagane is perfect, and Len would have to agree on it.

Ever since Len Kagamine met Rin, he feels a strong passion for her, and wants to be with her, but because of Rin knowing Len's 'hobbies', she never even gives him a chance, she doesn't even bother knowing him more, and it really causes Len to get a bit frustrated.

Finally, the school day is over, and Len was about to walk home until he heard noises coming from the meeting room where the school reps meet. Len being a curious guy, he peeked inside and saw the most jaw dropping scene he has ever seen.

Mikuo, the vice president and Rin Kagane were passionately kissing each other, with some of their clothes stripped off.

"A-ah...M-Mikuo-kun...a-are you sure we should be doing this now? what if someone sees us?" Rin barely said.

"I-It'll be alright, no one comes by these halls anyways, and besides, almost everyone is gone, not only that, but all the teachers and faculty don't even come here around this time, so it'll just be you and me," Mikuo said as he continued kissing Rin's neck.

"A-alright, i-if you say so..." Rin said as she relaxed a bit.

Len felt his blood boiling at the sight of this, Mikuo touching Rin like that, oh how Len wishes he was in Mikuo's shoes, so he can kiss Rin as passionately like that, and maybe have some fun with her as well.

Suddenly, Len had a brilliant idea on how he might get Rin all to himself. He quickly took out his phone, and started recording the two's 'activity'.

_"This is going to be fun~" _Len thought as he continued to record the whole scene.

**_Later~_**

Rin was finally home, thankfully it was a Friday, so no school, no homework, and more time to relax, Rin was about to take a little nap until she heard her phone ring.

She look at the caller i.d. and the caller was unknown, she hesitated, but soon answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hello Rin-chan~" Rin's eyes widen, that voice, she knows that voice, that annoying voice, that voice belongs to no one but Len Kagamine himself.

"H-how the hell did you get this number!?" Rin exclaimed.

"Well I got it from your friend Miku, she actually gave it to me right away, since you know, she was one of my little toys," Len said nonchalantly.

"You sick asshole, what do you want cause if you have nothing to say, I'm hanging up," Rin said.

"Oh you don't want to hang up after I tell you this interesting news I have to share with you~" Len said seductively.

"What is it? you finally got STDs?"

"No, but what I found might ruin you life~"

Rin's blood went cold, her body was stiff, and she felt like she was going to faint.

"W-what do you mean Kagamine?" Rin stuttered a bit.

"Well, after school today, I saw something very interesting in the meeting room," Len said in a mocking tone.

"...W-what!?"

"That's right, you and Mikuo doing naughty things together~ I say, for someone who's suppose to be perfect, you did something that might say other wise," Len said.

"...W-well no one is going to believe you, they'll think you're lying," Rin said victoriously.

"Well, they might believe me if I show them the video evidence," Len said.

"..." Rin's body feels like it was going to have a heart attack.

"...Y-you wouldn't!" Rin exclaimed.

"Oh I would...unless..."

"U-unless what?" Rin asked a bit peeved.

"Unless...you do something for me," Len said.

"W-what! t-that's blackmail! I won't do it!" Rin exclaimed.

"Alright, might as well ruin your reputation then~"

Rin started cursing under her breath, she can't let Len show that video to anyone, but she also doesn't want to do what Len tells her to do.

"...Fine, what do you want me to do?" Rin gave in.

"...Meet me at my place, I'll text you the address, see you later Rin-chan~" Len said as he hung up.

"..."

_"Worst Friday ever..." _Rin thought as she looked at the address she received.

_**Later~**_

Rin finally arrived at Len's house, and she gotta admit, the house looks nice, but she'll never admit that to Len.

She rang the doorbell and waited for Len or someone to answer, finally the door was open and the person who opened it was none other than Len himself.

"Nice to see you Rin-chan~" Len said seductively.

"Shut up, and tell me what I have to do in order to get that video erase from you," Rin said as she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Feisty, I like it~" Len said with a seductive smirk.

"Whatever! now tell me h-" Before Rin could finish, Len was leaning towards her, which caused her to blush, but managed to kick him in his sensitive area.

Len hissed in pain, but after a couple of minutes, he was able to stand straight and mildly glare at her.

"Strike one Rinny, if you get to strike three, I might do something that you'll regret, maybe even upload the video on YouTube," Len threaten.

"No! okay, I'm sorry Kaga-"

"Master," Len said all of a sudden.

"W-what?"

"Until I actually give you the video, you have to call me master~" Len said.

"W-what! I'm not doing that!" Rin exclaimed.

"Okay then, might as well keep the video and show it to everyone on Monday..."

"No wait...I...I mean...please...m-master...please don't show the video to anyone," Rin begged.

"That's better~ now follow me and we can get started," Len said as he started walking upstairs, with Rin slowly following.

Soon the two were in Len's room, and Rin started getting suspicious and cautious of her surroundings.

"I-I thought I had to do your chores or something?! I actually thought you wanted me to be your servant or something," Rin said.

"Oh you are...sorta," Len said as he went inside his closet to find something.

"What do you mean by that!" Rin exclaimed.

Suddenly, Len came out of the closet, with a sexual maid costume in his hands.

"I want you to where this outfit for me~" Len grinned.

"...What! hell no! I'm not wearing a slutty outfit!" Rin shouted while giving Len a death glare.

"If you don't do it, then I'll get that video sent to everyone in our school~"

"...Fuck you...fine..." Rin said as she took the maid costume and was about to head into the bathroom.

"Where do you think your going?" Len said as he stopped Rin from entering the bathroom.

"Duh, I'm changing," Rin said rhetorically.

"...Just change right here," Len said nonchalantly.

"What! no fucking hell am I changing in front of you!" Rin shouted.

Len didn't say anything, but hold up his phone and show the video of her and Mikuo having sex.

"...You fucking pervert" Rin mumbled.

Rin hesitated, but slowly started undressing, which caused Len to become a bit hard. Once she took off her shirt, she slowly took off her skirt, and then her shoes and socks, she was now only in her undergarments.

"...You have such a sexy body Rin-chan~" Len said seductively.

"S-shut up!" Rin exclaimed as she started blushing.

"Hmm...now take off that bra of yours," Len said.

"What!?" Rin exclaimed as she covered her chest.

"You'll have to, it would be pointless to where a bra when your little costume is suppose to show your chest~" Len said as he showed her the maid outfit.

"You...you...!" Instead of arguing, she started unhooking her bra and took the maid costume from his hands and started putting the outfit on.

Just like Len said, the outfit showed her chest, and Rin is blushing madly from embarrassment.

"Nice...very nice," Len said.

"O-okay, now what do I have to do?" Rin asked coldly.

"Not going to tell you with that attitude miss," Len joked.

"I swear if you don't tell me right now, I'll murder you!" Rin exclaimed.

"Okay okay, don't need to act like a bitch," Len said.

"B-bitch! y-you bastard!" Rin exclaimed as she was about to strangle Len.

"Stop! that's strike two, if you reach strike three, then the whole world will know about your little affair with Mikuo-san," Len said as he held up his hands.

"N-no no please! forgive me...master," Rin begged.

"That's better, now what I want you to do next is...do a little sexy dance for me~" Len ordered.

"W-what!?"

"Don't try to argue, just do it," Len said a bit annoyed now.

"...I don't know how to..." Rin mumbled, but Len was able to hear.

"Luckily for you, we have the internet," Len said as he went towards his computer and searched for sexy dance moves.

After Rin saw a video of how to dance, she started blushing madly again.

"I-I am not doing that!"

"You'll have to if you don't want this video to be shown to everyone," Len said with a smirk.

"...F-fine..." Rin started doing the dances that were shown on the tutorial, while still blushing madly. Len sat himself on the end of his bed, and lustfully watch Rin dancing around him.

Rin was so humiliated, but the worse part she has ever done now was get closer to Len and shake her behind near Len's view. Len on the other hand, was enjoying the view, and when she finished her dance, he slapped her behind, and cause Rin to squeak.

"Eek! what the hell!" Rin exclaimed, while her face was as red as a strawberry.

"That was...very good Rin-chan, now time for the real fun~"

"R-real...f-fun?" Rin questioned a bit scared.

Len just smirk, and started unclasping his belt, he then pulled down his pants, and Rin could see a visible bulge, which caused her to blush and panic. Len then started removing his boxers, to reveal his hard length.

"I want you..." Len laid down on his bed, "...to give me a blowjob."

"What!?" Rin exclaimed as she backed away a bit.

"Now don't tell me you don't know how, I saw you doing it to Mikuo in that room, so might as well do it, or else," Len said as he waited patiently.

"..." Rin stayed silent, but she nodded her head in agreement, as she slowly headed towards the bed.

"I swear if you add this to your little blackmail, I'll kill you," Rin said.

She put her hands on his length, which cause him to shiver a bit from the sudden touch, she started moving up and down, which caused Len to groan. She then started licking the tip of his length, while increasing the pace of her hands moving up and down. She then put the whole length into her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down.

"F-fuck...d-didn't expect you to be...good at this...guess w-we'll have to thank Mikuo for that~" Len said as he started pushing Rin's head lower towards his length.

Rin started gagging from the sudden push, and pulled away once his hands were off her head.

"W-what the fuck! *cough* you could have choked me to death!" Rin shouted.

"S-sorry, thought you were okay with that," Len said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why the fuck would I be okay with almost being choked to death!" Rin exclaimed as she was about to punch Len.

"Ah ah! hit me, and you'll be on strike three, and you'll know what'll happen~"

Rin stopped her fist from reaching Len, and tried to calm herself down.

"What would you like me to do...master," Rin said.

"..."

Without warning, Len flipped Rin over, so he was on top of her, and started kissing her neck, and soon realized that Rin was very sensitive on the neck area.

"A-ah!~ s-stop it~" Rin moaned.

"Hm, so you moan if I touch your neck, interesting~" Len continued licking, kissing, and nibbling on Rin's delicate neck.

"A-ah!~"

Len started kissing down her jawline and went towards her collarbone, he started nibbling it.

"Mmm! a-ah~"

His right hand then started kneading her right breast, while his left hand started moving towards her now wet womanhood. He then lowered his head towards her left breast and started sucking on the nipple until he put his entire mouth over her breast.

"Ah! nng!~" Rin moaned loudly.

She started getting wetter and wetter, and Len's hand on her womanhood started rubbing through the now wet fabric of her panties. She started moaning louder from the fingers that are pressing towards her womanhood through her panties.

Len then pulled the panties off, and inserted a finger into her. Rin screamed from the digit that has entered her body, she started panting from the thrusting of Len's finger, and she started to moan when he inserted another while fastening his pace.

"F-fuck, you're really wet aren't you Rinny~" Len said as he tried to bare with the really harden length which is now throbbing and begging to enter her.

Len then pulled his fingers out of her and started licking the juices that covered them, which caused Rin to blush at the scene before her.

"Here comes the good part~" Len said as he position his length at her entrance.

"You ready?" Len asked.

Rin shut her eyes and nodded her head. He thrust into her. Rin screamed from pain, Len waited for her to calm down, and continued his thrusting. The two were now panting, groaning, and moaning as Len quicken his pace, Rin clung her arms around Lens neck as if her life depends on it, now Rin was sitting up as Len continued his thrusting.

"F-fuck...I'm gonna cum!" Len exclaimed as he quicken his pace again.

Soon, Rin came, and Len after.

The two fell on the bed and continued panting.

"That was...amazing," Len said.

"...I-it was..." Rin agreed while blushing.

"Oh so you agree with me now?" Len said as he grinned.

"Shut up, and give me the video," Rin said.

"Alright alright, a deals a deal, here," Len said as he handed her his phone.

Rin then deleted the video and laid back down on the bed.

"Before I kill you after I gain back my energy, tell me this, why did you make me do this?" Rin asked.

"...I love you," Len said.

"...What?"

"Look, I know in the past I was a playboy and all, but ever since I met you, I feel my heart rate go faster and I always feel jealous if you are around other guys, I really like you Rin, and I want to be with you...if you give me a chance," Len confessed his feelings for Rin.

"...Len...I'm sorry if I never knew how you felt for me...that actually has to be the sweetest thing someone has ever said to me," Rin said.

"What about Mikuo?"

"...Honestly, Mikuo and I are still friends, what we did was out of his sadness, his girlfriend broke up with him and he kinda forced it on me, but we're still friends after explaining it to me," Rin explained.

"...So you and Mikuo aren't in a relationship?"

"Yes."

"Good, now I can do this," Len leaned in and kiss Rin on the lips.

Rin was surprised from the sudden kiss, but soon kissed back. They then pulled away and started to blush.

"I love you, Rin," Len said.

"...I love you too...Len-kun!" Rin exclaimed as she kissed Len once agan.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, and sorry if your a RinxMikuo hater or whatever, but honestly, if RinxLen wasn't my OTP, I'd make RinxMikuo my second favorite or whatever.**

**Anyways see ya later! bye!~**

**Review!**


End file.
